Worlds
Worlds are the locations in LEGO Universe. Worlds can be traveled to by rocket, or on occasion, through teleporters. During Alpha and Beta, only Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Club Station Alpha, and for a short time Starbase 3001 were available in addition to the five starter properties. *The Venture Explorer- The tutorial level, players learn the controls and gain Imagination here. *Avant Gardens- A public park area turned into a warzone after an experiment gone wrong. Players get a brief outline of all four Factions while walking through Avant Gardens. *Return to the Venture Explorer- This is a single-player instance that shows the ship taken over by the Maelstrom. This replaces the Venture Explorer once players leave the ship for the first time. *Nimbus Station- Serves as a hub world. Nimbus Station is where players join factions. Almost every world intersects on Nimbus Station. *Pet Cove- A small lighthouse area where players learn to tame pets. *Gnarled Forest- A forest area with a racetrack, home of the pirates. It also has Stromling Apes, Pirates, and Dark Admirals. *Forbidden Valley- Home of the ninja and the terrifying Dark Ronin. Other enemies include Maelstrom Horsemen and Maelstrom Dragons. *Starbase 3001- An LUP space station above Nimbus Station that acts as a hub world for the LUP worlds. *Property Worlds- Sub-Worlds that players can place models on and build custom models with bricks. There are individual sub-worlds for each main world with themes that attribute to the main; each player can claim one and can choose whether it is public, private, or for friends only. *Moonbase - A base on a moon, crawling with the scorpion-like Grabble aliens. It was created by the American LUP Team Alpha. Players can access it through Starbase 3001 *Portabello- Portabello was created by LUP Team Brickazon. Though both Robot City and Deep Freeze made appearances at BrickCon 2010, Portabello did not. The world is now out and the main characters are petite dragons. The world can be accessed through the Starbase 3001. *DeepFreeze- DeepFreeze is made by the LUP Team Luptario. Contains a frozen river and Maelstrom Beavers. Accessed through Starbase 3001. *Robot City- Robot City is made by the LUP Team DeerBite. This world has robotic civilians, both Maelstrom-infected and uncontaminated. *Frostburgh- A village located on a comet that orbits around the Nimbus System. Once a year, its orbit brings it close to Nimbus Station. This closeness marks the celebration of Frostivus. *Crux Prime- The biggest chunk of planet Crux that contains many powerful Stromlings. Players can learn the art of Spinjitzu from Sensei Wu here. *Nexus Tower - Nexus Tower is the Nexus force command center. It holds the last shard of pure Imagination. There is a floor for each faction and players are able to see the Faction Leaders here. It also contains the portals to Club Station-Alpha, Starbase 3001, and Crux Prime. Story Worlds These worlds are relevant only to the LEGO Universe story and cannot be played. *Gallant 5- A structure built by the First Builders is here. *Planet Crux- The original planet in the Nimbus System which shattered into all the playable worlds. *Wonderland- The pre-alpha equivalent of Planet Crux, a mystical area that contained all the smaller worlds. Scrapped Worlds These are worlds that were planned at one point in the game's development, but were removed from the game or replaced by another world. *Nimbus Park- Replaced by Avant Gardens. A public park with infected Robot Mower enemies. *YouReeka- Replaced by Nimbus Station. A town infested with skunks. *Pet Ranch- Replaced by Pet Cove. A farm where players could learn to tame pets. *Tarrano Forest- Very little is known about this world. It was possibly dinosaur themed. Gallery Med gallery 28 15 222636.jpg|Original Loading Screen Category:Worlds